The present invention relates to a bookbinding system in which an image forming apparatus is connected with a bookbinding apparatus for performing bookbinding, and in particular, to conveyance of a cover sheet which is a sheet to be a cover.
In recent years, there are proposed bookbinding apparatuses for a stapling process employing a stapling device or a wrapping bookbinding process wherein adhesives are applied on one end face of a bundle of sheets, then, a cover sheet is pasted on the one end face and the bundle of sheets is wrapped in the cover sheet, for bookbinding, for sheets on which images are recorded by image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, a printer and a multifunctional machine including the foregoing.
Further, there has been proposed a bookbinding apparatus wherein sheets each being to be a cover are set in a cover sheet supply section in the bookbinding apparatus, and the sheet is supplied from the cover sheet supply section to a bookbinding section in the bookbinding apparatus for bookbinding (for example, Patent Document 1).
Again, Patent Document 2 discloses a bookbinding apparatus wherein a printing device that prints on a cover sheet is provided, and a size of a character that can be printed is restricted corresponding to a thickness of a bundle of sheets.
In general, captions showing contents of a booklet are printed on a cover sheet of the booklet. However, in the case of an image forming system described in Patent Document 1, it is impossible to print on a cover sheet that is set in the cover sheet supply section. It is therefore necessary to set a cover sheet which has been printed in advance. Further, in the case of an on-line apparatus described in the Patent Document 2, a printing device needs to be provided in the bookbinding apparatus separately from an image forming apparatus, which causes a problem that an apparatus is made to be large-sized, and control is complicated.
(Patent Document 1) Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-209869
(Patent Document 2) Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI 8-85275